


Воин

by Helius



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Excessive Hand-Holding, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Doubt, Twinkies, nightsilver
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helius/pseuds/Helius
Summary: Курт ничего не может поделать с чувством, что не должен быть здесь. Питер пытается убедить его в обратном.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390057) by [K_Oss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Oss/pseuds/K_Oss). 



Он не должен был быть здесь.

Его хвост нервно постукивал по сиденью, а руки сжимали подлокотники мертвой хваткой, так что кончики пальцев от давления побледнели до тускло-голубого. Его пульс частил, его дыхание было неровным, а его разум не давал ему передышки, повторяя бесконечную литанию: он не должен был быть здесь.

Даже Героиня – Мистик, он полагал, он должен был теперь думать о ней как о Мистик – та, кто спасла его, та, кто забрала его с собой, та, кто готовила их к войне, продолжала смотреть на него, словно мечтала, что он окажется где угодно, только не здесь. У Курта было отчетливое чувство, что, если б время не поджимало, она попросила бы Зверя приземлиться и высадить его по пути. Так или иначе, он не мог винить ее. Он не был воином, как она. Он был цирковым артистом в лучшем случае; в худшем, он был цирковым уродцем. В битве он будет хуже, чем бесполезен.

Не следовало ему покидать дом.

У него непроизвольно вырвался тихий всхлип, и вдруг он ощутил мягкое прикосновение к правой руке.

– Эй, – сказал парень с серебристыми волосами, сидевший рядом с ним, – Питер, услужливо подсказала ему память, он назвался Питером. Карие глаза пристально смотрели на него, а брови сошлись домиком в участливо-вопросительном выражении.  
– Ты вообще как, синий чувак?

Застигнутый врасплох, Курт вспыхнул, но Питер был, по крайней мере, достаточно деликатен, чтобы понизить голос. Остальные не могли слышать их сквозь рев двигателей. Он поймал себя на благодарности и к этому реву, и к чужой предусмотрительности.

– Ja, – пробормотал он в ответ, отвернувшись и уставившись прямо в пол. – Я в порядке. Это… Я не привык к полетам, вот и все.

Он надеялся, что его сосед проглотит это, но, конечно, он никогда не был настолько везучим.

– Вот как? Собрался на меня наблевать, да? Тут такое дело, я долго любился с этим хитромудрым полетным костюмом и не хотел бы я изгваздать его так быстро… Может, прицелишься вон в того четырехглазого, а? Потому что умора же будет, честное слово.

Курт с пораженным смешком снова вскинул глаза на своего соседа. Питер ухмыльнулся ему, его рот слегка кривился, и это казалось Курту довольно обаятельным. В то же время, пока они говорили, легкое прикосновение к его руке превратилось в полноценное, теплое пожатие, ласковые пальцы ободряюще обвились вокруг его собственных. Курт не заметил, когда успел отпустить подлокотники, но это было… приятно. Он позволил себе ответную улыбку, между его губ выглянули клыки.

– Ну, так-то лучше? – спросил Питер, все еще улыбаясь своей кривой улыбочкой. – А теперь, может, скажешь мне, что с тобой на самом деле, приятель?

Курт поколебался, окинув нервным взглядом салон. Мистик сидела с закрытыми глазами, она отдыхала перед боем и выглядела ни капли не напуганной. Скотт и Джин были погружены в собственный тихий разговор, и Курт ясно ощутил, что ему следует отвести взгляд: то, что происходило сейчас между ними, не было предназначено для чужих глаз. Так он и поступил – и вновь обнаружил, что теплые карие глаза смотрят прямо на него.

– Я… Я не думаю, что должен быть здесь, – тихо признался он, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Питером. Тот в недоумении нахмурил лоб.

– Это почему же? У тебя вечеринка запланирована? Благое дело, но, уверен, тебя простят за откос, приятель.

Курт поднял голову, рассматривая соседа.

– …Твой разум странен, mein freund, – медленно выговорил он.

Питер засмеялся, пиная ногами воздух.

– А то, мне уже говорили, – радостно согласился он. – Но серьезно, что случилось? Не чувствуешь все это «мы-летим-навстречу-опасности-и-обхохочешься-каким-шансам», как мы все тут?

– Я… Я хочу помочь, – сказал Курт, мучительно подбирая нужные английские слова, пытаясь расставить их так, чтобы в них был смысл. – Но я не боец. Я буду только путаться под ногами. Я использовал свои силы в бою в первый раз только несколько дней назад, и это было… Это было чудовищно.

Питер задумчиво промычал что-то, притоптывая ногой по полу. Его пальцы перебирали пальцы Курта нежно и успокаивающе.

– Но ведь ты выиграл, так? – спросил он после небольшой паузы, и его голос был мягок. – Ты все еще здесь. Ты выиграл, и поэтому ты выжил… Может, ты куда больше боец, чем ты сам думаешь.

Курт яростно затряс головой.

– Nein. Я не боец, не… не воин, как она, – он дернул подбородком в сторону Мистик. – И я не могу двигать вещи силой мысли, как Джин, или уничтожать их, как Скотт. Моя сила – оборонительная. Она не для боя. Она для бегства.

Стыд, который испытывал Курт, прожигал его изнутри, – признаться в своей слабости, своей бесполезности было почти невыносимо для него… но Питер просто рассмеялся. Не насмешливо, нет. Просто весело, как и обычно.

– Ну, тогда у нас много общего, а? – легко сказал он, и Курт вспыхнул фиолетовым румянцем, осознав, что только что задел и своего собеседника.

– Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мы все тут – просто веселая кучка лохов. Скотт и Джин? С силами или нет, но они просто дети. Здоровый синий чувак – огромный задроченный задрот, да будет тебе известно, а леди Секретный агент просто вступила во все это, пока теплое. Но мы все равно будем драться, используя все, что у нас есть.

Его глаза сияли, и он подался так близко, что Курт дернулся назад. Это было очень непривычно – находиться так близко к другому человеческому существу, но, тем не менее, от этого по его телу бежала теплая приятная дрожь.

– А есть у нас один удивительно офигительный синий эльф. Так что так. Ты совершенно точно должен быть здесь.

Пульс у Курта стучал в ушах, его хвост лихорадочно метался туда-сюда, но Питер даже глазом не моргнул. Он казался таким убежденным, таким уверенным в способностях Курта. В его силе.

Он растерянно вспомнил, что этот… поразительно странный парень вот только недавно спас целый особняк детей и даже не вспотел. Он защитил их. И он хотел, чтобы Курт был здесь.

И, может быть, даже если он не боец, он тоже может быть защитником.

Он стиснул челюсти и кивнул, позволяя решимости осенить его подобно благословению. Питер, кажется, заметивший перемену, снова ухмыльнулся ему и уселся в своем кресле ровно. 

– Кстати, – продолжил он, – я думаю, сейчас будет редкий случай, когда я использую свою силу не только для того, чтобы надрать самому себе задницу в пинг-понг или натырить твинки на неделю вперед.

Курт кивнул и тут же в замешательстве вскинул голову.

– …Что такое твинки?

Питер пялился на него несколько долгих секунд, и Курт заерзал на своем сидении, пытаясь понять, что он сказал не так. Вдруг, в следующее мгновение, Питера уже не было в кресле, а лицо Курта больно вжималось в нагрудник летного костюма; чужие руки покачивали его взад-вперед.

– Бедняжка, – возопил Питер с неподдельным горем. – Ты, бедная, невинная, обездоленная душа! Не волнуйся, мы исправим это чудовищное злодейство вот прямо как только вернемся в особняк!

– Питер! – голос Мистик звенел: ну вот, прекрасно, Героиня проснулась как раз чтобы застать момент его позора. – Оставь в покое Курта и садись!

– Нет! Он нуждается в утешении! Он даже сам еще этого не понимает!

Курт фыркнул, когда Мистик поднялась, чтобы попытаться оторвать от него Питера силой, но не успела она встать на ноги, как тот уже вновь оказался на своем месте, да еще и с совершенно невинным видом. Она села обратно, ее гневный взгляд немного потеплел, и Джин подавилась смешком, закрыв ладонью рот, когда Скотт растерянно вскинулся. Питер пихнул Курта плечом в знак молчаливой поддержки, и в ответ уголки синих губ дернулись вверх.

Возможно, Питер был прав. На этом самолете, в этой странной компании странных личностей… Возможно, именно здесь он и должен был быть.

*Несколько недель спустя после битвы*

«Питер, ты готов?» – голос Джин эхом отозвался в его голове. – «Мы вот-вот начнем».

– О да, – сказал он вслух, любуясь своим новым костюмом перед ростовым зеркалом в своей комнате. Хэнк разработал материал – сверхустойчивый к трению и износу, неизбежным при его суперскорости – но костюм он шил сам, во время своего выматывающее долгого выздоровления. – Я еще как готов, Рыжая.

Подмигнув себе напоследок (и не забыв сделать пальцы пистолетами, конечно), Питер рванул на полной скорости, наслаждаясь легкостью, с которой двигалась его выздоровевшая нога, освобожденная наконец из осточертевшего гипса. Он направился к недавно законченной Опасной Комнате (срань господня, да им тут необходимы более креативные названия), круто затормозив и бодро отсалютовав ошарашенной Мистик.

– Ртуть прибыл для несения службы, мэм! – объявил он, передразнивая военную перекличку, хотя эффект был изрядно подпорчен самодовольной ухмылкой, цветущей на его лице.

– Вставай в шеренгу, Максимов, – приказала она, закатив глаза, но Питер готов был поклясться, что она старается не улыбнуться. Грань между обаятельным и раздражающим была тонка, это точно, но он был профи в том, чтобы балансировать на ней.

Отсалютовав еще раз, он шмыгнул внутрь. Он ухмыльнулся Джин, дал пять Скотту и Шторм и хотел уже занять свое место в шеренге, как...

*БАМФ*

...облако синего, едкого дыма начало рассеиваться, являя взорам знакомую синюю фигуру.

– Господи, Курт! – воскликнул Питер, отмахиваясь от дыма и стараясь не подать виду, что только что едва из кожи не выпрыгнул. – Какого черта, братан?

– О, прости! – сказал Курт, смущенно скалясь и метя хвостом. – Я не хотел напугать тебя. Я просто не хотел опоздать.

– Опоздать? – повторил Питер, чувствуя себя дурачком, ведь он же не имел в виду...

– Ja. Опоздать на тренировку, – подтвердил Курт. Он неловко повернулся, и почему-то только сейчас Питер заметил черно-красную тренировочную форму, обтягивающую его худощавую фигуру. – Ты… ты не думаешь, что я не должен быть здесь?

Красно-золотые глаза уставились на него, большие, умоляющие, беззащитные, и Питер потряс головой, его сердце колотилось, потому что, черт, такие выразительные глаза надо было признать противозаконными.

– Нет, нет, рад, что ты здесь, просто… не ожидал, знаешь. Я знаю, ты ведь не получаешь удовольствия от драк.

– Не получаю, – серьезно согласился Курт. – Но если что-то вроде того произойдет снова, я хочу помогать. Я хочу защищать людей – детей в этой школе, команду… тебя… – он остановился, поколебавшись. – Я… я прошу прощения за то, что он сделал с твоей ногой.

Питер сморгнул, пораженный.

– Ты и не мог никак его остановить, Курт, – сказал он в искреннем недоумении.

– Не мог, я был без сознания, – кивнув, признал Курт, и глаза его решительно засверкали. – В следующий раз я не буду.

Усмешка медленно расползлась по лицу Питера, и он хлопнул Курта по плечу.

– Мне будет проще, если я буду знать, что ты прикроешь мне спину, – честно признался он. – И ты можешь быть чертовски уверен, что я прикрою твою.

Курт улыбнулся, его клыки сверкнули в неярком свете.

– А, может, после тренировки мы могли бы отпраздновать с этими… твинки, ты говорил, ja?

– Уй блин! – выругался Питер, да так, что Курт отпрыгнул, но Питер не мог сдержать шок и ужас, вызванные его собственной ужасной оплошностью. – Не могу поверить, что забыл! Эй, Мистик! Нам надо начинать уже – у Прыгуна тут намечается очень важный урок! Давай ты толкнешь речь, чтоб мы могли уже надрать какому-нибудь роботу зад!

Курт засмеялся, занимая свое место в шеренге, и Питер сделал то же самое, едва не подпрыгивая на месте, так ему не терпелось. И если было очевидно его нетерпение потом, когда он тащил сбитого с толку Курта в свою комнату, чтобы как следует просветить о чудесах американской вкусной и неполезной пищи, ну… Твинки – это важно. И это было все, в чем он пока готов был признаться.

*Эпилог*

– …Oh mein Gott! 

– А я говорил, а? Погоди, ты еще Хо-хо не пробовал…


End file.
